Pokemon Go To The Pokemon World
by Mytthyw
Summary: Pokémon Go the app that took the world by storm 3 years ago. Join Mivic as he gets transferred to the real pokemon world by Arceus. This is a comment story the plot will be driven mainly from comments.


Pokemon Go the app that took the world by storm 3 years ago. It started with the Kanto region then every 6 months it added a new region. The most notable thing happened 4 months ago. The new piece of tech the saolo lens came out taking the world by storm. If you ever saw yugioh arc v it's kind of like that however for those who didn't see it basically you turn on a set of glasses that makes solid illusions putting you into the game that you choose. Now for Pokémon go. Wow. My dream ever since I've picked up my first Pokémon games was realized. I could hold, battle, train, and become the very best that no one ever was.

It was a typical day of Pokémon go playing. Walking down Main Street of my local college campus hitting up poke stops gyms and catching Pokémon. Now me with my ehem lvl 100 trainer, that I grinded for 3 years, I was actually starting to get bored. Now I didn't even think that was possible with me living my dream but with the alola region update happening in 3 months and me catching every Pokémon besides the legendary events that my team lost (:/) I was pretty bored with my max team in place. But the all of a sudden time stopped. Literally. I looked around.

"Shoot is the game lagging" I looked around again everything was frozen. I sighed "Great now I got to restart my saolo gear. I turned it off but the thing is… nothing changed the world was still frozen.

"What the Hell" I screamed

"Human of this world" a mysterious voice said

I froze in shock/fear and started to sweat.

"I have been watching you for the past year" it continued

'wtfwtfwtfwtf' I thought in rapid succession

A swirl appeared suddenly and as that happen the world around me started becoming pure white as I watched the creature come out of the portal in front of me.

"Arceus" I mumbled in awe as the Pokémon fully emerged from the portal.

"that is right human" it said in an almost mystic like voice ( not the one from Arceus and the jewel of life, hated its voice actor) "3 years and 3 months ago I felt a disturbance in my relm as if millions of billions of Pokémon were created over the span of one week and it steadily kept growing"

'The release of Pokémon go' I thought

"Now I scowered the universe for the sign of the disturbance but I couldn't find it."

It stopped for a few seconds to let that sink in.

It then continued "when I couldn't find it I then started looking though every dimention until I found one I couldn't go into. I started attacking this barrier around said dimension until I could peek into it and look for the disturbance you cough my attention so i followed your journey through this game and 4 months ago the barrier around this universe weakened so considerably that I was able to cross over into this dimension after 4 months of weakening the barrier. I would like to know how Pokémon came here. Explain.

At this point I look awed this thing. No this Pokémon was Arceus. The real one I was awed and gaped at him for around a minute or 2.

"Well human spit it out" Arcus yelled

My brain not keeping up with this at all couldn't keep up with my mouth and caused me to start stuttering

"W-well ya see 3-3 years a-ago a app called po-pokemon go came out. And about 4-4 months ago the saolo l-lens came out allowing us to have solid illusions."

Arceus looked at me analyzing me.

"And how do you like it?" it asked

"Wha. Wha?" I said confused by the question

"How do you like it, the Pokémon world, what you have now is only a small glimpse of the world"

My mind now comprehending the question now came up with a answer

"I honestly love it" I said "Ever since I was 6 when I first came into contact with Pokémon I loved it, it was always my dream to hold a Pokémon to battle all the gyms to see how all the cool features of the games fit a real life scenario. I answered passionately.

Arceus then looked at me

"You amuse me trainer" it said "this world is not meant for Pokémon. As in this world you will never get the full experience of Pokémon"

I visibly frowned with a sadden look in my eye.

"I know… but at least I got to live out my dream partially." I said in a sad tone

"I see tell me trainer what is your wish" it said

"To go into the Pokémon world and become the best that no one ever was and become a Pokémon master" I said with a fire in my eye.

"Then I shall show you the FULL EXPERIENCE OF POKEMON. GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Black.

 **"** **-"**

 **?,?**

 **;,;**

 **Done**

 **I got this idea when playing Pokémon go**

 **Comment for the main character's team everything up til sinnoh as it will take place in sinnoh my favorite region: P**

 **The comment should state the Pokémon and why the why could range from stats or its ur favorite if you have any suggestions pls comment as this will sort of be a comment driven story**

 **Don't forget to favorite and follow**

 **There are 125 covered bridges in Ohio**

 **I like cookies**

 **Peace**


End file.
